


Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Submissive Erwin Smith, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes Erwin up a bit differently this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Soft breaths sounded in the darkness, long and labored. Levi let his eyes glaze over the sleeping form on his bed, taking in the rippling muscles and soft skin that he so adored.

Even after months of sleeping at his side, it still came as a bit of a shock to Levi how beautiful Erwin was when he slept, how peaceful, the muscles of his face relaxed and completely at ease. Levi smiled fondly from where he stood in the corner of the room, patient, waiting. He couldn’t help the pang of pride that shot up his spine as he watched the way Erwin’s chest rose and fell in untroubled slumber, unaware of the dark silk ropes woven around his wrists, tied in expert knots and secured to the headboard. Levi outdid himself, sometimes.

 _Possibly too well,_ he thought, as Erwin continued to show no signs of rousing, and the mere sight of him was making Levi antsy to begin. He palmed himself for a fleeting moment before hardening his mind, pushing aside the raw, animal desire to pounce on Erwin and undo all his careful planning. With a flourish, he rapped on the wall thrice.

Erwin jolted gently, making a small noise of awakening as his senses came into awareness. He opened his eyes sleepily, and by the look of the twitch in his bicep, made to rub them; however, the ropes held, and a new light came into Erwin’s eyes as the situation became clear. His wrists were restrained with a good six inches between him and the headboard, but not with enough slack to allow escape. He tugged on them lightly without success before turning his attention to the room, expression hesitant. “...Levi?”

“Morning, Erwin.”

Erwin visibly sighed in relief. He stopped struggling, eyes still searching in the darkness for where Levi was hidden. “Levi, what is this, you know I have work to do today... Walls, today is that meeting with the Military Police, isn’t it—“

Levi quieted him with a soft crack that echoed through the room.

“You need to relax, Erwin.”

Erwin’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and he squirmed the smallest bit in his position. Damn, Levi loved it when he squirmed. A touch of pink was seeping into Erwin’s cheeks as he asked, “What did you have in mind?”

Levi took the opportunity to show him exactly what. He stepped out from the shadows, allowing the dim light of the bedside candle to illuminate his surprise. He had bought the thigh highs from a much-too-flashy sex shop in Sina, much of the tasteless merchandise passed over before he had found these immaculate pieces, and the soft fabric shifted against his thighs as he moved. They connected to a garter belt that was less panties and more barely-enough-lace-to-cover-his-raging-boner, and the whole ensemble was loosely covered by Erwin’s black suit jacket, thrown on as a rather brilliant afterthought. He dragged the black riding crop behind him as he walked, making it scratch against the floor before swinging it around to crack again on his palm.

Erwin’s mouth dropped open a fraction, the light pink now a flaming red on his cheeks.

“This is what I was thinking. Objections?” His authoritative tone left no room for question. Levi teased the crop between his fingers, tracing each outline down to the webbing.

Erwin gulped and quickly shook his head no. His cock was beginning to stir, to Levi’s great satisfaction. He couldn’t wait to get a feel, a taste of Erwin’s hot fucking body.

“Good boy.” Levi paused to enjoy the sight of Erwin shuddering at the word, so powerful in times like these. He liked to savor it, use it sparingly so when it _was_ used, Erwin was helpless to him. “Now that I have you, what should I do with you?” He was speaking more to himself, and Erwin understood, sucking in quiet, hasty breaths through his nose.

Levi set down the crop at the foot of the bed and began taking off the jacket, taking his time to let Erwin enjoy the unwrapping. The sleeves slid down his arms like velvet. Despite the large size, he had always loved the way Erwin’s jacket felt on him, the soft lingering scent of Erwin making it seem as if the oversized coat were his arms around him, holding him and offering comfort in times of separation. Erwin had looked at him with love in his eyes when he draped that jacket over Levi’s shoulders; it was a look Levi wouldn’t forget in this life or the next.

He finally removed the jacket, taking a careful moment to fold it and place it on a table before returning and picking back up the crop. Erwin’s eyes had never left Levi’s body, following his movements and drinking in the display before him, and Levi was filled with renewed confidence at Erwin’s enraptured expression.

The crop twirled in his hand like a blade, held with reverence and maneuvered with precision. Levi waved it for a moment, teasingly, then slowly brought it down to rest on Erwin’s navel, and the soft groan that garnered was well worth it. He let it trace the muscles of Erwin’s abdomen, drawing a tantalizing path towards his groin. Erwin’s abs tensed, absorbing every sensation of the leather sliding over his skin.

Levi let the crop flick above Erwin’s groin, ignoring it in favor of caressing his bulky thighs. “You should really work on those reflexes of yours. I could have been an assassin, and now your throat would be cut like a _German—fucking—chocolate—cake.”_ Levi punctuated each word with a sharp crack on Erwin’s thighs, alternating between the two, hitting the exact same spots on each with accuracy. Erwin hurtled upward until his restraints cut him short, head thrown forward as he gasped, eyes opening and closing in his stupor. Levi allowed him a moment to take it in, knowing the sting would last long after the crop had left his skin. After Erwin’s breathing had reduced a bit, Levi returned to the tormenting circles, the soft touches that soon raised goosebumps all over Erwin’s legs.

After a few more moments of teasing, Levi finally drew the crop up to touch the tip of Erwin’s quickly-hardening cock, and Erwin hissed loudly. Levi looked up to see his face tight, his hands clenching and unclenching above him as if wishing for flight. Levi smirked. “Sensitive, are we?”

His hand guided the crop down Erwin’s length, drawing another shudder from the man as he rubbed the underside. The veins pulsed visibly as Erwin’s cock stiffened and grew before his eyes. It was mesmerizing to Levi, watching the black object mimic the movements his tongue had followed countless times before.

With a sudden jolt of remembrance, Levi shook himself out of his reverie and reluctantly abandoned the crop to the side. He walked around to the bedside table, where he had already ingeniously placed a few items to ease their way. He glanced over them quickly, feeling Erwin’s eyes on him, and finally picked up a strip of black silk before returning to the bed. This time, he climbed onto Erwin, seating himself on his abdomen just above his groin. Erwin groaned and struggled, frustrated at the lack of friction on his now-hardened cock.

Smiling gently, Levi soothed him with a hand on his cheek, and Erwin leaned into the touch. His eyelids fluttered closed. Levi caressed him for a moment, drinking in the soft hums that escaped Erwin’s lips as he stroked him. He counted Erwin’s heavy breaths: one, two, up to twelve.

All too soon, Levi broke the silence. “Erwin. Are you good so far?”

Erwin’s eyes opened and he smiled softly. “Levi. Yes.”

“Hands alright?”

Erwin shifted them slightly, testing. “Yes, I’m good.”

Levi smiled in relief. Still, he asked, “Safewords?”

Almost automatically, the response came. “Ground, sky, sun.”

Levi let his face twist into a sly grin. He retracted his hand, mentally sinking back into his persona. The one Erwin needs right now; the one that will make him lose control. “Good.”

From his other palm Levi took the strip of fabric in hand. He paused for a moment to take in the beauty of Erwin’s blue eyes, the crinkles at their edges, the way they were swept up in the full smile Erwin was delivering his way. The trust flowed between them like a dam freshly burst, coursing through the empty space like a typhoon. Erwin completely trusted him, and Levi kept finding that he would not betray that trust, not even if it killed him in the process. Pursing his lips, Levi took it all down to memory, then quickly positioned the blindfold over Erwin’s eyes and tied it behind his head.

The smile quickly shifted into a gasp of surprise as darkness fell over Erwin. There was much to admire in this as well, and Levi suddenly couldn’t wait to make Erwin moan again, make him fall apart in his hands, make him scream his name. Overcome with a surge of lust, he bent down and took Erwin’s lips for his own, pushing in through the look of shock and bringing Erwin back to him again. They tangled and tasted for a minute before Levi broke away, leaving Erwin to gasp and crane his neck forward, still wanting. Levi bit his lip at the sight, finally allowing his face to betray his arousal.

He scrambled off the bed, hearing a whine behind him as he went. Grabbing the other items from the table, he returned, placing them at the foot of the bed and climbing between Erwin’s legs, his cock heavy and leaking in front of him. It was wonderful, seeing his commander waiting with bated breath and unable to tell where the next bout of pleasure would come from. He could only feel. Levi stooped and exhaled a heated breath on the head of his cock, prompting a barely-stifled moan from above him. He frowned, cheated. That wouldn’t do.

“I want to hear you, Erwin,” Levi commanded, and immediately snaked his tongue out to taste the tip. Erwin’s whole body arched and he moaned loudly in the warm air of the room, hips bucking towards the long-awaited touch. Levi grinned and began licking down the length, teasing in the same way he had earlier with the crop. He knew he was being mean, giving so little when Erwin clearly needed so much more, but he couldn’t help himself.

His scalp felt a little empty, however, free of the strong hand that would usually tangle through his strands, grabbing and directing his mouth towards release. Levi missed the stretch of his hair being pulled. He loved nights when Erwin would take control, seizing and using Levi’s body as he pleased. He loved the shiver that would run down his spine when Erwin spoke to him in his deepest, most commanding tone, the one saved especially for him. The thought of it gave him a small thrill; but now was not the time. Right now, he had a responsibility, and he had already promised Erwin so much.

Erwin, meanwhile, was bucking up into his licks haphazardly, hair strewn across his forehead, and Levi could hear his breath coming in pants as he fought for friction, for relief. But it wasn’t enough, Levi refused to give enough, and Erwin moaned in desperation. “Levi, oh fuck, _Levi_ —“

His words were cut off in a sudden groan when Levi gripped the base tightly. With his other hand, Levi grabbed a ring of metal from the pile and brought it back to run sensually across Erwin’s abdomen, and Erwin’s breath hitched, a thought clearly forming in his lust-addled mind.

Levi asked anyway. “Can you be good for me, Erwin? Can you do this for me? It would make me so happy.”

Erwin took in a shuddering breath and nodded furiously. “Yes, yes— _oh_ —”

The cock ring snapped into place, snug and probably a bit painful judging by the sheer amount of blood already throbbing in Erwin’s cock. Erwin sucked in a gasp at the tight fit. His mouth opened and closed with both excitement and terror at the prospect of being helpless in all respects, even in release.

Levi sat back and watched his cock pulse, thick and red and oozing precome as if in a futile attempt at persuading Levi to ride him then and there. _All in good time,_ Levi thought.

“You’re so good, Erwin. Such a good boy. Thank you.” He indulged his desperate lover in a final lick from base to tip and reveled in the unfettered moan that earned. Drawing strength from Erwin’s pleasure, Levi moved quickly, flipping Erwin over onto his knees and jerking out a sudden yelp. He lifted Erwin’s hips further, displaying his ass like a beautiful, ample gift to himself. Erwin’s muscles, drawn tight from the sudden assault, slowly relaxed, and desire reclaimed control as he stretched backwards like a cat, presenting himself with calculated seduction amid the fog of lust. Levi sucked in a quiet breath, admiring.

He let his fingers feather over the round globes of his ass, suddenly digging in to leave ten symmetrical crescent marks on the soft skin. Beautiful. Unable to resist, Levi bent down and kissed one cheek, then the other, equally, breathing in the scent of his skin.

Abruptly, he removed his hands and pushed Erwin’s legs apart, but immediately on reflex Erwin tried to close them again. Levi frowned. “Tch. Don’t you dare close your legs, _boy,_ or so help me I’ll chain them open.”

The moan that fell from Erwin’s lips was mouth-watering, and Levi dropped his hand and rubbed himself fiercely as he watched Erwin spread his legs as wide as they would go. For him. His cock, tied tight and unable to do much but grow harder, hung between his legs like a useless thing, and Levi stared as several drops of precome beaded from the tip and leaked all over the sheets. He dimly thought that those sheets would need washing, and soon, but lust soon clouded the thought and he returned to his task, nothing on his mind but how to take apart the wretched man in front of him.

The bottle of lube opened with a pop, and Erwin turned his head excitedly, unable to see but goading Levi on with his lewd expression and the incessant strain of his hips inching further back. Levi poured a liberal amount over his fingers and pressed one to Erwin’s gaping entrance. The pink ring fluttered around him, trying to suck him inside, but Levi danced around the edge.

“Look at yourself. Such a dirty slut, stretching desperately like that. It’s a wonder you ever get anything done, all you want is a fat cock to fill you up.” Levi barely kept the excited tremor from his voice, and at the end of his speech, he plunged the finger deep inside. “Isn’t that right, Erwin?”

Erwin moaned brokenly.

“That’s what I thought.” His finger curled inside, stretching into the tight space and opening him up with a slowness that was pain in itself. Levi wanted nothing more than to tear his finger out and plunge his cock into him instead, make him writhe and shake and cry, make him burn with pleasure. But this game required patience, and Levi owed him this much. After loosening enough space for a second finger he pushed it in as well, starting to scissor and stretch Erwin like moldable clay, and the moans coming from the man above him sounded utterly depraved. Then a third, and Erwin was crying out, pushing back desperately and shoving Levi in even deeper.

As Levi pressed his little finger in beside the rest, Erwin sobbed out, “ _Please_ —“

“Please what? Ask nicely, boy.”

Erwin swallowed hard. “Please... please fuck me, Levi.”

Levi’s groin ached monumentally at his desperate words. Shit, he needed to stay focused. Or else he was gonna cream his pants right here, before the real fun even started. He collected himself, fingers still thrusting into Erwin’s tight heat, and replied calmly.

“No, Erwin.”

Erwin whined like a kicked dog.

Without warning, Levi stopped his thrusting and removed his fingers altogether. Above Erwin’s loud whimpering, he added, “I’ll give you this, though,” and reached for a large, deep purple dildo sitting in the pile.

The head of the dildo breached Erwin’s loose hole with ease, and Erwin’s breath hitched so sharply that he started coughing in surprise. “Shit, Levi—“

“I’ll give you this, and you’d better be grateful.”

Erwin nodded vigorously. “Yes, Levi, thank you. Thank you.”

Levi crooned over the way Erwin said his name. In other situations, beyond the walls or out on the training field, Erwin said it with respect, with concern, even with admiration. But in bed, Levi’s name started to sound like a prayer from Erwin’s lips. He poured so much love and adoration into those two syllables, and every time he did so Levi crawled with sickly sweet affection. Walls, this man was going to be the end of him.

He continued pushing the dildo past the ring of muscle, until the flared base was seated securely and the tip was likely grazing his prostate. Erwin’s ass clenched around the object, willing it to move, to press into him and claim him and fuck his lights out. The sight of it made Levi weak.

Softly, he murmured, “Stay still,” and flipped Erwin back over smoothly, resting his back onto the mattress with care. Warned this time, Erwin let himself be manhandled into position, and Levi once again admired the unyielding trust between them. Stronger than titan bones, he had always said.

He hastily pushed aside the panties that were holding his impossibly-hard dick in a vice, not caring enough to pull them off. His cock bounced free, positively throbbing, but he quickly poured more lube onto his fingers and pressed two inside of himself, gasping loudly so that Erwin could hear, could understand what he was doing. “Ah—fuck, Erwin, you look so fucking good, spread out for me like this. Such a whore for me. Every time I see you in your uniform, dressed impeccably on the field with your damn bolo tie, all I want to do is rip it off you, make you vulnerable— _ah!”_ He inserted another finger, propelling into himself roughly, and Erwin’s moans became intolerable. He continued with a snarl, “Make you mine.”

With that, Levi inserted the fourth and threw his head back in ecstasy. He stopped soon after, though, knowing he would come untouched at the sight and sound of Erwin, debauched and struggling below him, his moans and loud panting filling the room.

“Levi!”

Trembling, Levi grabbed the bottle of oil one final time and upended it over Erwin’s waiting cock. The slick dripped down from the head and Erwin hissed as Levi stroked him once, twice, before clambering up and positioning himself at the tip. They hung there for a moment, in sync, in tandem, before Erwin thrust up minutely just as Levi began to sink down onto him.

The stretch was insane. Levi groaned as he lowered himself down, the sheer girth splitting him wide open. Erwin’s cock had definitely grown thicker due to the amount of blood rushing through it, trapped there by the unforgiving ring. Infinitesimally thicker, but when added to the usual size of Erwin’s cock, it created a width near-impossible to take in; but Levi sweated and sunk further until he had taken him to the hilt, and Erwin was biting his lip bloody with the strain of not thrusting up into Levi immediately, breaths coming in gasps, frozen in time.

Then Levi began to move, and the moment shattered, leaving behind only frenzy. Erwin rocketed his hips up into him, and they both let out equally devastating moans as the rhythm of their bodies began to dictate the pace. Jolted by the strong thrust, Levi regained his composure and began riding Erwin with fervor, each buck of his hips punctuated by a hitched gasp as he fucked himself mercilessly. Erwin timed himself along with Levi’s movements and soon Levi was bouncing up and down on his cock smoothly, panting when each hard thrust pressed right up against his prostate in agonizing pleasure. His cheeks felt like fire. Beads of sweat dripped from his hairline into his eyes, clouding his vision.

Erwin didn’t look much better. Below him, his mouth opened and closed without effect, and his hands gripped the headboard with a painful-looking strength, the knuckles gone ghost-white. He looked like he would come any second now, every muscle of his body tight with urgency as he rocked up, up, finding no release no matter how hard he tried. Just as Levi began thinking that, surely, Erwin would have come by now if he could, a second plea escaped his lips, this one ragged and broken. “Levi, _please_...”

Wanting to fully see Erwin break apart, Levi leaned down, somewhat syncopating their rhythm, and pulled off the blindfold. Erwin’s eyes opened with a start, staring up at him, and Levi fell to pieces at the desperation and adoration he found there. He sank down and kissed him once more, this time crashing down to meet him, teeth clashing and tongues twisting violently, but soon enough he broke away a second time, wiping his mouth against the back of his hand as he sat back up and regained his pace. Cruelly, he reached behind him and took hold of the dildo’s base, pulling it out and pushing it back in gently, agonizingly so, and Erwin looked at him like he was about to explode, fracture into a thousand pieces under his touch. He forced what seemed like the last of his energy into a final plea.

“Levi! Please let me come. Please? Levi, I need it, I need you, please, _Levi_ —”

“A little longer, Erwin. I know you can do it,” Levi declared in a shaking voice. He started to thrust harder with the dildo, scouring Erwin’s walls with the ribbed edge and slamming into his prostate. “Be good for me.”

Erwin sobbed, screwing his eyes shut and completely letting go, allowing Levi to fuck him and ride him and take what he needed. If he needed the world Erwin would give it to him; Levi could read it all over his face. A touch of wetness gathered to darken those blonde eyelashes, and Levi stared, mesmerized, before it ran down his cheekbone and into the pillow. Fuck, that was it.

Without halting his unrelenting pace, Levi reached down and took hold of the ring around Erwin’s cock. With a flourish, he undid the clasp, and as Erwin’s eyes opened, relief already cascading through, Levi whispered, “Come for me.”

Erwin cried out and his back arched completely off the bed, nearly unseating Levi as he came deep inside of him. His eyes tracked frantically, unseeing, all senses on overdrive as his entire being splintered into bliss. Levi watched him unravel from above, still fucking himself down to milk Erwin’s cock of every last drop. He held back his rapidly-approaching orgasm just long enough to see Erwin open his eyes in wonder before he was gone, fingers digging into Erwin’s thighs behind him as his body arched and crested, riding the unbelievable wave as it brought him shuddering over the edge.

When Levi came back to himself, his whole body tingled deliciously. All of his fingers were numb. His eyes slid downward to find Erwin, panting and blissed-out and dripping in his come, with a look on his face that no titan could ever tear from his memory.

Despite the exhaustion nestling in his bones like pounds of bricks, Levi got to work, first reaching back and gradually removing the dildo from where it had fit snugly inside of Erwin’s ass. He tried to move as slowly as possible, not wanting to over-sensitize Erwin in his fucked-out state; after, he smoothly lifted himself off of his cock and crawled up to deal with the bonds around Erwin’s wrists, loosening them with a few moments’ work. Erwin groaned and brought his arms in front of him, rotating the wrists before letting them fall with a _plunk_ to the mattress, fatigue clearly taking over. Levi smiled and scooted off the bed, quickly removing his slightly scuffed thigh-highs and panties and rushing off in search of a towel.

Finding one, he wiped Erwin down with care and disposed of it, folded, in the hamper. He then settled back down so that Erwin’s head was at his chest, and after a minute, calmly rolled Erwin towards him so that he could cradle his head. He began stroking him slowly, drawing large circles on his back and shoulders as Erwin clutched his waist. Their breath mingled in the cold morning air.

“Erwin?”

“Hm?”

“Was that alright?”

Erwin made a happy noise. “Mmm, yes,” came the muffled reply.

“Good.”

They relaxed again into the quiet, and Levi’s hands returned to making circles, drawing pictures of the sun and Erwin’s bolo tie and Erwin’s eyes. He was halfway through drawing the Wings of Freedom sloping down his back when Erwin shifted under his hands.

“Levi.”

“Yeah?”

“What’s a German fucking chocolate cake?”

Levi laughed. “Beats me.”

They fell asleep plastered together, tired smiles caught on their faces, the duties of the day long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the very special Day 8 of Eruri Week 2014! My tumblr is [olivienna](http://olivienna.tumblr.com) if you wanna be friends. Thanks for reading, and comments and criticism are very much appreciated!


End file.
